black_magic_2_phantoms_causatumfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurai
Kurai Class Kurai is a rush down class in Black Magic II. It has 900 HP and it takes to its rushdown, dealing high damage in small bursts and huge combos. Passive/Non-Specials or Combos Passive: Kurai can gain a total of 3 stocks. Stocks are gained by hitting each Specials 1, 3 and 5 (one stock per move only), and will upgrade specials 4, 6 and 8 at the cost of using all stocks. Everytime Kurai unsheathes their sword, they will take time to sheathe it, resulting in vulnerability. This can be prevented by hitting your attacks, so the user sheathes it at the end, where the enemy is (probably) far away and/or in hitstun. Execution: None Launcher: Kurai slashes upward, knocking the enemy and Kurai into the air. Breakthrough: (costs 2 Heat) Whenever Kurai attacks, a aura will emit out of them. If Breakthrough is used when the aura is there, the move will be canceled. This can be used to knock opponents away to escape their combos, then counterattack. Guardbreak: (Costs 2 heat) After a wind up, the user strikes forward, breaking through shields and dealing damage. Good combo starter. Combos Edit Light Autocombo: Z - Kurai slashes forward, unsheathing their katana. ZZ - Kurai slashes forward once more, moving towards the enemy along the way. ZZZ - Kurai slashes forward a final time, dealing damage. ZZZZ - (Combo ender) Kurai dashes back, creating a sphere the rapidly slashes enemies before exploding, dealing damage along with launching the enemy. Heavy Autocombo: X - Kurai whacks forward with their sheath. XX - Kurai whacks forward once more XXX - Kurai creates a large circle of energy, launching the enemy. The energy will then bring the enemy back towards Kurai a certain distance. Air combo: Z - Kurai slashes the enemy. ZZ - Kurai slashes the enemy once more, moving closer. ZZZ - Kurai does a strong slash, sheathing their sword as the enemy gets launched. X - Kurai sheathes their sword, creating a small sphere of slashes a certain angle and distance, dealing damage + launch. Specials Special 1 - If used on ground, the user does a slash, summoning a semi-circle of icicles that knock enemies back and freeze enemies in ice diamonds for a second or so, also slowing the enemy down. If used in the air, Kurai does a huge slash that has the same effect without the semicircle of icicles. Special 2 - Kurai disappears and reappears a certain distance, facing the opposite way. The user reappears in the air. If used in the air, the same thing happens except the user reappears on the floor, regardless of height. Special 3 - (can only be used in the air) Kurai does a drop down slash, dealing damage (combo ender). Special 4 - The user does a stance. If hit with any projectile attack, Kurai will pierce through the enemy, freezing them and doing damage. The user is still in a stance as the enemy gets unfrozen and falls to the ground. More stocks = more damage. More attacks countered = more slashes = more damage. Special 5 - (ground only) After a wind up, Kurai creates icicles all around them, dealing damage, knocking enemies back and applying a major slowness. Special 6 - Kurai summons swords to spin around them for a period of them, dealing extra damage when comboing enemies. Will not hit if getting comboed. More stocks = more swords. At the end, the swords will shoot out. Can be used again to shoot out early. Super Move 1 (Special 7) - Kurai creates a large sphere around themselves as Kurai prepares themself. After a period of time, Kurai will rapidly slash at a extreme speed around the circle, making it look like enemies within the circle at the time are frozen, as if time was stopped. The enemy’s screen will appear to be slashed up along with their avatar getting slashed up, as Kurai returns to the center before dramatically unsheathing their sword. If hit, Kurai will get iframes during the unsheathing. If missed, Kurai is vulnerable for a long time. Super Move 2 (Special 8) - The user walks forward a small distance then slashes. If missed, the user has to face pretty long endlag. If hit, the user will initiate into rapid slashes, dealing damage as launching the enemy at the end. 1 stock = Freeze effect at the beginning, meaning more damage. 2 stocks = Ice swords piercing the enemy during slashes, + beginning freeze effect. 3 stocks = All previous buffs, but instead of getting launched, a array of ice swords rain down on the enemy all at once. In order to activate the piercing swords in stock 2, you have to use ability 3 and 5 on the enemy, and then use Special 8. This move requires stocks. Category:Classes Category:Purity Category:Rushdown